The Butterfly Effect
by Maxfire26
Summary: He'd never been incensed by anger that way, until he saw him. Let's just say that Bones hadn't truly understood the concept of the butterfly effect until now. (A Bones story)


Bones blasted the horn of his red jeep at the kids racing alongside. He jumped out the truck and trudged gingerly around the boot of the car towards the market stall on the side of the road. He couldn't see or think straight. His head was pounding. In a hard, agitated tone, Bones said "get out of here, piss off you lot" to the over-friendly children.

The brightness of his surroundings prompted vicious pangs into the pit of his skull as he looked for threats. As his vision began to swim, Bones reached out and leant forwards against the gazebo support. He was about to retch, he couldn't stop the ground from swaying or the trembling of his knees reaching his fingers. He grunted something about water to the stall owner and roughly exchanged coins for an ice-cold bottle of water and mumbled a word of thanks. He grabbed the bottle and headed back to the jeep. The corners of his vision were becoming more and more jumbled by an aura sensation; but that didn't stop him using his numb hands to grab the child clambering on the back of the jeep and throwing him into the dirt.

Bones then shouted at the kid, "Boy. Catch you doing that again, I will snap you in half. Do you understand?"

"Oi!" Angry, Bones turned to the sound, he couldn't make out who it was but as they made their way across to him, he became more and more stunned. She was beautiful, but his head was getting more and more painful by the second. "What do you think you're playing at?"

In any other situation he'd put on his boyish charm and win her around but he couldn't stand the thought of being there for a second longer. "Why don't you run along, love? Because you're gonna look mighty fucking silly doing your make-up with a broken arm." He then proceeded to look back down at the dirt.

"If you were a man, I'd beat the shit out of you."

He raised his eyes level with her own and dared her to attempt to throw a punch, but right now, he was just not in the mood. Taking a step forwards, he leant forwards and breathed questioningly into her right ear, "oh yeah?"

She leaned forwards even further so that they were only centimetres apart and replied with a promise, "yeah." She could tell that he could see the twinkle of excitement in her eyes as she geared up for a fight.

But as he was about to turn away and leave, a pompous arse made himself known. "Corporal Lane, step away now."

Bones would know that voice from anywhere and he could barely keep himself in line with his migraine distorting perspective; it was fucking Captain Charles James. He never wanted to see that bloke ever again, but here he was, standing in front of him and Bones couldn't stand it.

Bones shoved Lane hard out of the way, took two strides and launched a heavy fist into the side of Captain James' jaw. Captain James' head whipped awkwardly to the left as he spun towards the dirt. "You missed me, huh?" Bones asked menacingly through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lane screamed. She reached down to check on Captain James, tenderly reaching for his chin and lifting it up, left and then right. James turned further to his right and sprayed the ground with his blood and spit. 2 Section caught sight of the commotion from the other side of the street and hurried over.

Peanut and Spanner leapt out of the jeep and both grabbed a hold of Bones and dragged him kicking back towards the jeep. Bones caught sight of 2 Section and gave up fighting his men and jumped back into the jeep. Spanner put his foot down on the pedal, heading back down the road in a cloud of dust along with the stamping feet of 2 Section.

Spanner shouted from the front, "Bones, what the fuck? Thought you had a migraine?" Bones didn't dignify that with an answer and looked left out of the window wondering at which point his migraine dissipated.

"Boss, what the fuck was that on about?" Lane demanded, whilst offering her hand out to him.

Captain James gripped her hand, smirked at the ground and back up to her, "probably something to do with shagging his fiancé."

Corporal Lane swiped her hand away and stalked back to their truck whilst giving him a good shove back onto the ground for good measure.

She wasn't too sure about the arrogant jeep guy, he seemed very angry, although his actions towards Captain James were completely justified. However, she couldn't help but be intrigued by him. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to give him a slap the next time she saw him or get to know him a little better; something told her it was more of the latter. The last time she felt like this it was for Elvis, and that scared the living daylights out of her.


End file.
